User talk:5o-o-o5
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the James Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 17:59, September 21, 2012 :Hey, welcome to the wiki and to Lovia! I hope you expand the James Walker page a little. :P --Semyon 17:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia! First, we appreciate your edits and your new pages. We can always use a little bit activity here :) Second, perhaps it would be more interesting to, instead of making a lot one to two sentence stubs like Walker Industries, create a few longer pages, so people who are visiting our site have something to read. It looks a bit cheap to have lots of small pages and only a few big ones :P So, try to focus a bit on what you want to do and everything will look way better :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Lovia. Your new page about the earthquake, as well as your page about the movie, are looking good. Perhaps you'd like to create a page about a personal character for Lovia? And, as Oos said, I would advise against making lots of stubs. After all, the information can be just as easily conveyed in a list. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, welcome (again)! I assumed you meant File:Images.jpg, so I deleted it, but if it was the wrong one I think I can restore it quite easily. Other info: DimiTalen is inactive on this site, so you'll be waiting a long time for an answer. :P Better to contact me, or User:Ooswesthoesbes if you want some help. :) --Semyon 22:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, are you still around? We'd love to have another active user. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hiya and welcome to Wikination! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hm, he's been here for a few months now. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship Hey, you've now made over fifty edits to the site, which means you're eligible to become a citizen of Lovia. Congratulations! :) To complete the application, we need three pieces of information: *The name of your character in Lovia. *His/her address in one of the official Lovian settlements. *His/her sex. Thanks, hope to see you around! :) --Semyon 12:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Still around? You don't have to respond to this o' course, but it'd be nice if you did. Citizenship has quite a few benefits, particularly the ability to stand and to vote in elections. By a remarkable coincidence ( ) elections begin on the 1st of January. Nominations also don't close until the 31st. :) --Semyon 14:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you think you can help me work on this TV series? I like what you did on the Cops page. HORTON11: • 12:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hey again, just to remind you of your citizenship form. Feel free to come on chat, too. :) --Semyon 18:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Please answer on Semyon's questions. Wabba The I (talk) 18:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, you don't have to of course. It'd be nice if you did though. You're a bit of a mystery (wo)man atm. :P --Semyon 18:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::He's probably using wikiaskin. I can't find my messages too with the damn skin :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That would be very sad. :'( --Semyon 18:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the work on Cops IV. I'm going to rename the poster you uploaded, however, because 'movie poster' is not descriptive enough (there are quite a few Lovian movies). Keep on editing, and if you have a question about anything, post here or on my talk page! :) --Semyon 21:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you please make sure you log in every time you edit? The constant IP edits to the Cops pages are making it hard to tell whether you're changing things or someone is vandalising your pages. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Lewis Media Can you make films with Lewis Media? Wabba The I (talk) 17:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah :D Sure. Black Ops V is gonna be made with Lewis Media, and with Transbaum Films. 5o-o-o5 (talk) 16:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Thanks you. And if Jhon Lewis plays a role in one of your films, Echoes, Civil, ..., please let me now it. Wabba The I (talk) 16:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Black ops I started work on a new black ops film here: Black Ops: Termination. You added on the 2013 movie you wanted the director to work on a sequel, so feel free to add him to that one. 13:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC)